


habits

by Tailor20181223



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor20181223/pseuds/Tailor20181223
Summary: ...其实是旧的。





	habits

**Author's Note:**

> emmm...玻璃（

  
Zayn抬手抚过他的眼角，同时也看着他的眼睛。他本可以说那像清澈透明的浅湖，或者高原地区纯净的天。但他最终决定他们谁也不像。他一直看着他，但他没有看他。

  
这一刻，没有那些肤浅的问题，没有摄影机，没有其他人。接着Zayn吻了他；他不再满足于只用手触碰；他去吻他的颧骨。Louis急促的呼吸声传到Zayn耳朵里，Zayn扶住他绷紧的胳膊，没有用一点力气，然后向上滑到他颤抖的肩膀，他的拇指感觉到他逐渐升高的体温，也知道他的心再次开始狂跳起来。“我们会重新习惯的。”Zayn把上半身收回一点，这样他们之间才有说话的距离。

  
“好吗？”Louis没有看他。Zayn不知道他是否会回答：万一他不想要？他在同他打一个赌，拿他们过去拥有的一切事情打赌，但他不知道他们究竟拥有过什么。他发现将曾经深信不疑的东西全盘否定并非易事，他知道只要他吻他一次，他们就会回到以前，仿佛只度过了一个不眠的夜晚。Zayn闻到熟悉的衣物柔顺剂的味道，就像过去那样；他轻轻抚摸着他刚洗过的有点湿湿的棕色头发，就像过去那样；他穿着过大并不合身的卫衣，仍然和过去一样。但过去他从来没有真的碰过他一下，他坐在一旁听见他说他已经十九岁了；他说Louis的眼睛最好看，Louis没有看他，那倒和现在一样。Zayn还在笑着，但他不知道说什么了；他真的是这么觉得的，他又看着Louis，接着他只好转过头去了。

  
我们知道他们总会成为对方放纵的借口，人很难拒绝生理上心理上成瘾的东西。Zayn也知道他没有办法拒绝和Louis有关的一切，无论是好的或者坏的。Louis让他越陷越深，难以控制；他感到自己被扔进一个搅拌机；他沉迷于旋转带来的头昏脑胀的快感，甚至不再说服自己戒瘾，他渐渐感到一切都失去控制。他不断地对自己说，当一切都停下来，当自己清醒过来，最后只会剩下痛苦；他当然清楚。因此绝妙的解决方法是不再清醒过来，然后他高兴不已。

  
Louis从口袋里拿出手来抱住Zayn。这是Zayn不喜欢的拥抱，他们仅仅只是碰在一起。事实上他们好像一直都是这样拥抱的，他和他，他们是bro。可他什么都愿意给他，更不必提一句毫不虚假的，毫不夸大的，毫不吝啬的赞美。

  
Zayn总是在想他，想他们，想所有人，想他们的开始前，开始，过去，和现在。但他想不出将来。Louis觉得假如生活继续，他的一切几乎能够预料；他不想如此，没有人想，他们都还如此年轻。他们多少考虑过未来这种问题，但都因为太忙或者失去讨论的兴趣而终止。然后他们开始抽烟练歌或者打电子游戏，那一天谁也没有再提这回事。只是Zayn很想知道他当时有没有考虑过他们可能不会在一起这种可能性，就算如此，他也决不可能问。

  
Louis想起他们刚刚认识不久的情景。他现在觉得自己穿着背带裤很傻，自己像疯了一样闹的时候Zayn居然会和他一起，还摔到了地上。他听见他在说他永远都会救他，但是他还是疑惑，Zayn又是怎么能够知道的呢？他那时候就不明白，所以他别开了头，像他以后做的很多很多次那样；好像这个动作会让他上瘾，或者说躲开他会让他上瘾。后来他就再也戒不掉了，就算他们在接吻，或者做爱，或者他在采访里谈论到他，谈论到他们，他也会把头别开。

  
“那我们现在做什么呢？”Louis问他。“我们去哪里呢？”  
“不知道。天黑了。”Zayn扭头看着窗户外面说。他右边的脸蹭过Louis软软的头发，然后他笑起来。


End file.
